Before The Wedding
by Sunny-nn
Summary: Debat kecil antara Erwin dan Levi mengenai pernikahan Erwin yang membuat... Levi juga harus menikah. (warning inside/friendship fic)(EruHan)


**Shingeki no Kyojin punya Isayama Hajime**

**Ada sepenggal percakapan di kutip dari film Sherlock Holmes a Game of Shadows punya Conan Doyle.**

**OOC, GAJE, ANEH, TYPO, DAN KEANEHAN LAINNYA.**

**PAIR ; Erwin dan Levi Cuma Friendship aja, jadi pair gk terlalu mencul (ErwinHanji n LeviPetra)**

** Before The Wedding **

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Levi, kau di dalam?" Tanya komandan tertinggi Scouting Legion, Erwin, dari luar pintu.

"ya, masuk saja," sahut yang di dalam.

Pintu terbuka, menampakan pemandangan yang membuat orang mengangguk-angguk maklum jika terjadi di ruangan Levi.

"kupikir kau sudah membersihkan ruangan ini kemarin sore," ujar pria yang lebih tinggi sambil meneliti ruangan yang Levi tempati.

"ya, memang" balas Levi sambil melepaskan sapu tangan yang menutupi setengah wajahnya agar tidak terkena debu.

"yang benar saja, aku bahkan tidak melihat setitikpun debu diruangan ini," kata komandan berambut pirang itu sambil terkekeh. Setelah berjalan-jalan sebentar Erwin duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Levi.

"Great, yang benar saja kau tak melihat setitik debu! Minggir! Aku melihat setitik debu di kursi yang kau duduki!" masih dengan wajah datarnya Levi memberi isyarat pada Erwin dengan tangannya agar benar-benar menyigkir dari kursi yang sedang di dudukinya.

Erwin mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya. Seriusan nih? Mau tak mau akhirnya Erwin menyingkir juga. Dan Levi benar-benar mengelap kursi yang tampak sama saja setelah di bersihkan.

"aku punya berita gembira,"kata Erwin mengutarakan maksud dari kedatangannya ke ruang salah satu kapten andalan Scouting Legion.

Tak ada respon. Levi diam, matanya sedang focus pada ornament vas bunga yang sedang dielapnya entah yang keberapa kali. Dan oh, jangan Tanya mengapa ada vas bunga diruangan seorang prajurit terkuat umat manusia itu.

"kau tidak mau mendengarnya?" sambung Erwin lagi setelah keheningan yang cukup lama.

"hm, kupikir kau akan lanjut berbicara jika aku diam saja," menghela nafas, "apa?" lanjutnya.

"Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?" goda komandan Erwin sambil nyegir.

Levi mengeryittkan alis. 'ih, gaya lo win, jijik banget gw!' batinnya

"coba tebak!"

"gak mau ah!"

"heh! Ini perintah!" Erwin ngotot, sambil berkacak pinggang.

Levi memutar mata melihat kelakuan sohibnya yang lupa sama umur.

"iya, iya… Berita gembira itu berita yang membuat orang gembira kan?"

"yah… kira-kira begitu," katanya sambil berjalan ke arah kusen jendela untuk bersandar. Levi melotot horror ke arahnya. "ERWIN! Menyingkir dari situ! Aku belum membersihkan bagian situ!"

Erwin manyun sebel. Yaelah, nyantai aja susah amat di tempat Levi ini.

"minggir gak dari situ! Nanti gak ku tebak nih!" ancam Levi yang anehnya berhasil membuat Erwin menyingkir dari situ dan duduk di kursi yang sudah di bersihkan.

"jadi?"

"jadi apa? Sori ya, aku gak kepo," cetus Levi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari vas bunga yang ke-2 yang sedang di lap dengan hati-hati.

"ck, gitu kamu ah!"

"iya, iya… kenapa? Kau mengalahkan Titan kolosal?"

"nope," jawab Erwin cepat. Diem-diem pundung belum bisa ngalahin Titan kolosal.

Levi memutar otak –dalam artian tak sebenarnya- "kau turun pangkat?"

Erwin mengeryit, "kau senang aku turun pangkat?"

"tentu saja, dengan begitu aku akan naik pangkat. Lagi pula aku sudah bosan melihat wajahmu" ucap Levi datar.

"jahat sekali, bukan!"

"pakaian dalam keberuntunganmu ketemu?"

"eh, ya. Tadi malam, ada di selipan jaket di rak yang jarang aku buka. Eh, kau senang aku menemukan pakaian dalam keberuntunganku?-eh,tunggu, dari mana kau tau aku kehilangan pakaian dalamku? Dan lagi! Dari mana kau tau aku punya pakaian dalam keberuntungan!"

Levi hanya mengangkat bahu cuek. Erwin jadi curiga nih.

"baiklah… oke, kau akan menikah dengan…"

Erwin terpana, tak menyangka bahwa sobat mungilnya ini akan sampai pada kesimpulan itu.

"-Titan?"

**Ngik **sunyi tiba-tiba

"KAMU SENENG AKU KAWIN SAMA TITAAANNNN?" jerit Erwin

Levi melirik Erwin datar kemudian kembali focus pada pekerjaannya. "yah, mungkin saja, jika mereka punya pemimpin, kita akan berunding dan melakukan genjatan senjata, dan melaksanakan perdamaian dengan media pernikahan. Setelah itu kita tak perlu lagi susah payah melawan mereka. Iya kan?"

Erwin speechless. Absurd sekali.

Erwin menghela nafas. Merilekskan kembali tubuhnya yang sempat tegang akibat pernyataan sohibnya yang gak masuk akal. Lalu tersenyum kecil.

"baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Besok aku akan menikah dengan…"

"-Titan kolosal?" celetuk Levi

Erwin cemberut "seriusan ah! Gak lucu tau! Dari tadi becandaan terus!"

"ih, siapa yang bercanda?" sungut Levi setelah meletakkan vas yang ke-2 dan lanjut ke vas bunga yang ke-3.

"besok, aku akan menikah dengan Hanji Zoe." Kali ini Erwin berbisik sangat pelan.

**PRANG**

vas ke-3 dengan sukses tergelincir jatuh dari tangan sang kapten. Erwin menyeringai.

"kabar buruk. Aku tidak senang." ujarnya datar. Dia kaget. Iya, kaget banget. Bukannya karena fakta bahwa dia tidak pernah mendengar kabar kedekatan dua sejoli itu atau jenis kelamin Hanji yang Levi sendiri sampai sekarang masih bingung, tapi yang lain.

"heh, kan sudah kubilang dulu, aku yang akan menikah duluan! Kau kalah taruhan!" kekeh Erwin sambil nostalgia. Tuh kan dia inget.

Levi muram, "sialan kau Erwin, koleksi vas bunga ku lebih berharga dari nyawamu!" geram Levi. Tapi saat berbalik, Erwin hilang. Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Lah, kebelet kawin dia.

…..

"kita mau kemana?" Tanya Levi. Tadi, saat hendak meyelami mimpi indahnya, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Saat dibuka, ternyata si komandan yang lagi senyam-senyum gaje, ngajak ke pesta yang di adakan untuknya tepat sebelum malam pernikahan. Pesta bujangan terakhir gitu…

"ke pinggir hutan" jawab Erwin santai.

"kau mengadakan pesta bujangan terakhirmu di pinggir hutan? Cari mati ya? Yang benar saja," cetus Levi sambil mendengus meremehkan.

Erwin melirik ke arahnya singkat "ini pestaku yang terakhir, apa pedulimu?"

"menikahi rekan itu bukan ide yang baik menurutku."

"menurutmu kan? Menurutku itu ide yang luar biasa, aku tak perlu terlalu khawatir padanya. Dia wanita super kuat!" ujar Erwin bersemangat.

"dan maniak titan dan apa kau yakin dia itu benar-benar 'wanita' maksudku, dia itu wanita berdada rata atau pria berwajah feminim? Kau tahu, seperti salah satu kawannya Eren, kalau tidak salah namanya Armin, kupikir dia itu perempuan" lanjut Levi malas

"menurutku itu nilai plus untuknya, dan soal ehm.. dia itu 'wanita' yap, aku sudah memastikannya" bela Erwin sambil besemu merah. "kau ini kenapa? Kau cemburu? Kau menyukai Hanji?" tanyanya yang dibalas dengan decihan sang Kapten. 'idih ogah banget dah' batin Levi.

"Vitalitasmu akan direnggut darimu. Pernikahan adalah akhir dari segalanya!"

"kupikir itu adalah sebuah permulaan?"

"kiamat" Erwin mengeryit mendengar kata ini.

"lahir kembali"

"pengekangan"

"kemapanan"

"terikat dengan wanita?" kata Levi sambil memasang muka jijik.

"menjalin sebuah hubungan. Hidup dalam ikatan pernikahan, membangun keluarga… siapa yang mau mati sendirian?"

Levi memutar bola matanya. Membangun keluarga katanya? Kalau sempat.

"jadi kita akan mengalahkan Titan dan kau akan membangun keluarga dan aku akan… mati sendirian," ucap Levi sambil mengeryit.

"ya, kira-kira begitu"

"mungkin lebih baik mati sendirian daripada hidup dalam pengekangan abadi"

"yah… terserah. Hei, bisakah kau jalan lebih cepat? Kita tak akan sampai hingga besok pagi jika mempertahankan kecepatan berjalan yang segini. Yang lain sudah menunggu,"

Levi geram jadinya "aku tak akan seperti ini jika kau tidak mengajakku memutari markas lewat bagian barat hanya untuk melihat calon mempelaimu yang bahkan tidak membuka pintu kamarnya!" markas Scouting legion memang di bedakan antara pria dan wanita. Kamar-kamar tempat pria di bagian timur dan wanita di bagian barat.

Erwin nyegir, lalu terkekeh "ya, itulah semangat cinta yang membara sahabatku, aku bahkan belum marasa letih sama sekali"

"cih, kau pikir akan menghasilkan orang seperti apa dari pernikahan komandan aneh dengan seorang maniak titan?" ujar Levi meremehkan.

Erwin menyeringai "kau sendiri? Akan menghasilkan orang macam apa huh? Ayo, tepati janjimu! Keh, Pacar saja tak punya! Atau mungkin kau menikahi seperangkat alat bersih-bersih? Oh, kalaupun ada yah berguna sih… jadi tukang bersih-bersih di markas maksudku"

Levi menggeram sambil menunjuk Erwin kesal, "baiklah! Aku tepati janjiku! Dan aku yakin, aku akan menghasilkan orang yang lebih berguna dari punyamu!"

Erwin kaget "tunggu jangan bilang kau juga mau- hei! Dengan siapa?" Erwin tak mendapat jawaban karena yang di Tanya sudah ngeloyor kabur kembali ke markas.

…

Levi berlari cepat ke gedung bagian barat. Pintu yang dituju mengeluarkan cahaya di celah-celahnya, menandakan yang punya kamar belum tidur.

Tanpa babibu lagi Levi membukanya dan berteriak histeris.

"PETRA! AYO KITA MENIKAH!"

**FIN**

INI FIC KE-3 SAYA DI FANDOM SnK DAN SAYA MAU BILANG "AYO BUDAYAKAN MENULIS DI FANDOM INI!" JADIKAN FANDOM INI FANDOM FAVORITE DAN YANG PALING BANYAK DIMINATI!

Makasihhhh banget yang udah mau baca… jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak ya! Arigatoo!


End file.
